


Berserker

by Hk56217, Jkc15



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkc15/pseuds/Jkc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and their younger sister Katie are hunters. They get a mysterious lest one day at the bunker, and the decide to investigate. It turns out to be a deadpool. They call Cas, and Jade, both Angels, who find that most of these people are teens. </p>
<p>Full summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserker

Sam, Dean, and their younger sister Katie are hunters. They get a mysterious lest one day at the bunker, and the decide to investigate. It turns out to be a deadpool. They call Cas, and Jade, both Angels, who find that most of these people are teens. 

 

Scott McCall was having a bad day. He just got a new beta, and it turns out there's a deadpool. He now needs to balance school and the supernatural world without anyone dying.


End file.
